


Say hello to something scary

by Raachi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, post 5x23, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: What if sul primo incontro tra la Regina Cattiva e Mr. Hyde, prima della sesta stagione.





	Say hello to something scary

Gli eroi battevano sempre in ritirata quando non avevano pronta una strategia… _Ridicoli._  
Hyde fermò il proprio girovagare per l’ufficio del sindaco di Storybrooke, in cui si era ritirato per decidere il da farsi. La stanza era di suo gradimento e ben tenuta: il pavimento pareva fresco di lucidatura, le suppellettili sistemate con gusto sui mobili, la poltrona dietro la scrivania laccata sorprendentemente comoda e la fruttiera di mele rosse e verdi disgustosamente in contrasto con i toni bianchi e neri dell’ambiente.  
Avanzò verso la finestra che dava sulla città e si fermò davanti alla vetrata con le mani dietro la schiena dritta e il mento alto. Gli occhi iniettati di sangue assorbirono ogni minimo dettaglio dello strano e silenzioso paesaggio notturno: non era ancora abituato a quel mondo, ma questo non l’avrebbe fermato.  
Lo sfrigolio alle proprie spalle lo avvisò della minaccia che credeva per il momento assopita e si voltò di scatto per fronteggiarla: la figura di una donna con in mano una palla di fuoco lo sorprese… in senso positivo.  
«Non sei Regina» parlò colei che riconobbe come la Regina Cattiva. I suoi occhi incuriositi ardevano più della magia nella delicata quanto letale mano, sondando con compiacimento le tenebre del proprio animo. «Mr. Hyde», lo riconobbe lei.  
L’uomo non parve turbato dalla sua presenza: non temeva nulla ormai – non dopo Tremotino.  
«Per servirla», chinò il busto in un saluto. «Suppongo di trovarmi al cospetto della Regina Cattiva» disse, tornando in posizione eretta senza aspettare il suo permesso, come imponeva il galateo.  
La donna rimase sconcertata da quella manifestazione di arroganza, prima di trovarla di proprio gusto.  
«Sì» confermò in tono mellifluo. «Dov’è lei?»  
«Nascosta in qualche topaia con quel patetico dottor Jekyll» le rispose. «Ho fatto un patto con il nostro comune amico Tremotino e adesso sono il padrone di questo posto», sogghignò compiaciuto. «Posso stanarli quando voglio, posso _finirli_ quando voglio».  
La Regina Cattiva gli elargì un sorriso di crudele compiacimento. «Mi piacete, Mr. Hyde. Spero che le vostre parole non rimarranno tali a lungo». Con un gesto secco della mano spense la sfera di fuoco in un sibilo di fumo.  
Hyde la osservò muoversi per l’ufficio con curiosità: credeva di essere l’unico a ritrovarsi malauguratamente con quel _problema_.  
«Regina ha avuto la stoltezza di riportarmi alla vita». Lei si fermò e tornò a rivolgergli attenzione. «Credeva bastasse strapparmi il cuore per liberarsi di me», scoppiò a ridere divertita. «Tutta questa bontà l’ha resa così debole! Mi fa davvero tanta tenerezza». Finse un’aria dispiaciuta come volesse compatirla, prima di continuare: «Distruggere quelli che adesso considera…», arricciò le labbra con aria disgustata, « _amici_ sarà un vero piacere. La annienterà».  
«Deboli» rispose Hyde con uno sbuffo irrisorio.  
«Ci intendiamo alla perfezione, vedo. Io e lei» commentò la donna con una punta di incredula ma piacevole sorpresa.  
«Potrei dire di avere il vostro stesso desiderio, maestà: ho sempre cercato di sbarazzarmi del dottor Jekyll e adesso finalmente…». Lasciò volutamente la frase in sospeso.  
Quelle parole non dette si persero nell’aria carica di tensione, crepitarono come i fulmini che presto si sarebbero abbattuti su Storybrooke: la Regina Cattiva le gustò come il succo dolce di una mela rossa.  
In un fruscio di stoffe e ticchettio di tacchi gli si avvicinò, attirata dal luccichio di malcelata aspettativa nei suoi occhi arrossati e da quell’arrogante convinzione che gli piaceva mostrare.  
«Attento, Mr. Hyde: mai sottovalutare il più pavido di quei poveri sciocchi», lo mise in guardia.  
Languidamente gli accarezzò le guance pungenti di barba tra i palmi, prima di premervi dolorosamente le unghie: le ferite si riaprirono con facilità, bruciando, ma nessuna emozione scalfì il volto di quell’uomo che continuava a rivolgerle uno sguardo penetrante.  
Lo premiò guarendolo.  
«Mi piacete davvero, Hyde, e sono sicura che andremo d’accordo», lo fissò con letale determinazione. «Questo posto è certamente vostro, non lo metto in dubbio… ma la vendetta sarà un piatto servito a un tavolo per due» sibilò sulle sue labbra.  
«Mia signora,» le rispose con un sorriso ammiccante, «sarà un vero piacere».  
Lo sguardo della Regina Cattiva arse come la palla di fuoco con cui si era presentata e la bocca carnosa si curvò in una linea di esultanza: «Lunga vita alla Regina».  



End file.
